History of the GazettE
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: Sejarah - sejarah the GazettE yg dikemas secara gaje dan aneh. Chapter 01 : Masuk TV. RnR?


**History of the GazettE**

**Chapter 01 : Masuk TV  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

Title : History of the GazettE

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Disclaimer : Semua pemain yang ada di sini bukanlah milik saya, saya bukan mereka dan mereka bukan siapa - siapa saya. Just for fun, ngga usah dianggep serius, OK? ^-^

Chara : Uruha, Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Kai (the GazettE)

**=XxX=**

Di pelosok Kota Tokyo yang penuh sesak oleh pertumbuhan penduduk, tersebutlah lima orang pemuda berumur sekitar 22 tahun-an. Dari umurnya keak anak kuliahan, ya? Iya, tapi sebenernya mereka anak - anak band yang ngga niat sekolah apalagi kuliah, huhu~

Mereka adalah Ruki, Reita, Aoi, Uruha dan Kai. Lima orang pemuda yang tergabung dalam band the GazettE. Masih band baru, sih. Maklum aja kalo belum tenar gitu. Ngga keak sekarang, yang namanya udah bikin nenek - nenek nge-fansgirl di jamban.

Sebenarnya apa, sih rahasia tenar mereka?

Baiklah, here we go..

"Wahaaaii anak buah gue yang tercinta~ Hohoho, kemarilah kalian~" Ruki nge-smirk di sela - sela waktu istirahat latihan mereka. Sekarang mereka ada di studio buat latihan kecil - kecilan.

Kontan semua member pada ngerubung.

"Lo semua mau terkenal, kan?" Ujar Ruki dengan tampang evil.

"I-Iya 0.0 Mau, lah.."

"Nah, gue punya game, nih yang bisa bikin kita terkenal!"

"Apaan? 0.0"

"Kita semua harus masuk TV! Nah, pas itu, kalian harus promisiin band kita! Tapi syaratnya, ngga boleh ngeluarin atau dapet uang sepeserpun, mengerti?"

"Roger!"

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Semua anggota the GazettE ngumpul di apartmen Ruki. Mereka udah ngejalanin game, nih ceritanya..

"Baiklah, siapa yang pertama?"

"Gueeee! Lima menit lagi tayang, nih!" Seru Aoi.

"Okeh, channel mana?" Ruki mengganti - ganti channel di TVnya.

"Channel ViskeiWorld, dong ^0^ hohoho,"

"Heee? Lu bisa masuk di channel besar keak gitu? 0.0" Semua shock.

Lalu terdengarlah intro acara TV "Paparazzi 24 Hours".

"..."

_"Selamat pagi, pemirsa! Hari ini kita akan menjadi paparazzi selama 24 jam, dan korban kita kali ini adalah..."_

"..."

_"MIYAVI!"_

"Apaaaaaa?"

_"Yak, sekarang menunjukkan pukul 09.34. Melalui kamera tersembunyi, kita dapat melihat apa yang Meev lakukan. Oh, dia ternyata sedang makan bareng, pemirsa! Mari kita telusuri lebih jauh lagi dengan bantuan manager Miyavi!"_

"..."

_"Meev, ngapain lu?" Tanya manager Meev._

_"Makan, dong cyiin~ Aku bawa temen, nih hohoho~ ^0^" Jawab Meev sambil ngerangkul pemuda ber-pierching di sebelahnya._

_"Err.. Siapa itu?"_

_"Nama gue Shiroyama Yuu. Member band the GazettE~" Jawab pemuda tersebut._

_"the GazettE? Belom pernah denger, tuh 0.0" Jawab manager._

_"=_= Iyalah, ini band baru! Hohoho, di aransemen dengan musik berkualitas tinggi, dapatkan CD Single terbaru kami, Wakaremichi di toko CD terdekat. ^^" Aoi ngiklan._

_"Kok jadi ngiklan, yah? =_=" Komentar Meev sweatdrop._

_"Ahaha~ ^0^"_

_"Baiklah, pemirsa! Setelah jeda berikut kita akan menelusuri tentang apa saja yang akan dilakukan Meev 24 jam ke depan. Tetap di Paparazzi 24 Hours!"_

"..."

"Baiklah, kerja bagus! Siapa selanjutnya?"

"Gueeeee!" Kai ngacungin jari kaki(?).

"Hokeh, channel mana?"

"Channel Awn!TV. Eh, tapi baru ditayangin sejam lagi, sih..." Jawab Kai inosen.

Yang lain sweatdrop tujuh rupa(?).

"Gueee! Gueee!" Uruha lompat - lompat semangat. "Cepetan! Ada di Channel JapanSiaran!"

_Terdengar intro Japan Quiz.._

_"Pagi pemirsa! Hari yang cerah ini seperti biasa kita akan mengadakan kuis berhadiah milyaran rupiah!" Sambut Sugizo sumringah._

_"yak, benar sekali. Dan untuk baiknya kita perkenalkan saja satu-persatu peserta kita. Saya sudah bersama seorang pemuda pirang." Lanjut Hideto._

_"Pagi..." Uruha senyum. "Nama saya Takashima Kouyou. Saya uruha dari band the GazettE.."_

_"Ooh, band baru itu ya? 0.0"_

_"Benar sekali... Ehehe... Saya harap band kami dapat memuaskan oemirsa sejagad raya.."_

_"Amiiin.." Sugizo udah pegang tasbih._

"Hoo.. Baik, baik.. Lumayan. Eh, tapi lu menang kuis-nya gak? 0.0" Tanya Ruki.

"Menang dong~ hohoho ^0^ Gue dapet 2 milyar~"

"OAO Mana uangnya?"

"Eeh? Gue balikin.." Jawab Uruha polos.

"UAAAPAAAA? OAO"

"Kan peraturan game-nya ngga boleh ada transaksi uang.."

"URUHAAAAAA!"

"GYAAA! PAHA GUEE! JANGAN SENTUH PAHA GUEEE!"

**=OWARI=**

Ehehe~

Minna apa kabar?

Fic baru ini fufufu~

Buat chapter selanjutnya, mau saya bikin sejarah mereka menurut interview di majalah.

Hehe~ tunggu yaa ^0^

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
